


Sleep Texting

by CaptainKirby



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirby/pseuds/CaptainKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people talk in their sleep. Others get up and walk around. Guess what Simmons does (hint: look at the title).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Texting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverSongFallenAngel221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/gifts).



> An idea from an attempt to pull an all-nighter (and failing around 3am).

Fitz threw his phone across the room.

"Oh my god! Stop buzzing!"

The phone buzzed in response.

"It's two o'clock in the freaking morning."

Another buzz.

"I now know why May sleeps with a gun." Fitz said as he got out of bed. Everyone needs sleep the night after a mission. Especially Fitz. And he hadn't gotten any, since his phone stared buzzing about an hour ago. But if someone needed to talk to him _that bad_ , ignoring them wouldn't help. Fitz picked up the phone and sorted through the hundred or so texts he received. They were all from Simmons.

 

_You awake?_

_I can't sleep._

_I need to talk to someone_

_I feel the plane falling out of the sky_

_You awake?_

 

She sent these five texts, over and over and over again. This brought Fitz out of his sleep-deprived state of mind. It's a pretty unsettling thing to read at night. He threw on a robe and left his room. The phone gave him enough light to navigate the plane without turning on lights and waking up the others.

Fitz found Simmons in the living room, sitting next to one of the windows with her phone out. He still felt his buzzing.

"Hello?"

She didn't respond.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?"

Still nothing. Before he got upset, Fitz got a closer look at Simmons. She didn't acknowledge his close-up inspection, even the part where he waved his hand in front of her face. Because her eyes were closed. Of course. Fitz gave her a confused look and sat down across from her.

"I never knew there was such thing as sleep texting." he muttered to himself. Fitz looked out the window. The night sky is an impressive sight from 36,000 feet above sea level. There aren't any clouds to get in your way. So Fitz stared at the hundreds of little dots out the window while his phone buzzed away. He was about to fall asleep again when he got an idea. He picked his phone up off the table and responded to Simmons' texts.

 

_The plane is falling. It's just falling with style. That's all that flying is._

He was pretty proud of that. I mean, Fitz isn't much of one for being poetic, so he couldn't help but smile at how much he nailed it. He even admired the text for a few minutes before he hit send.

Simmons' phone buzzed.

She awoke with a gasp, and then a short scream.

"Leo?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing up? And out here?"

"Well..."

"Actually, better question. Why am I here?"

"Uh..."

"Did you bring me out here?"

"No!"

"Then... hmm." Simmons looked down at the phone in her hand.

"We should probably get back to sleep." Fitz said as he got up and offered Simmons a hand. She took it.

"Right."

"See you in the morning."

 

After that Fitz never mentioned the sleep texting. Not even to Simmons. He also remembered that his phone has this wonderful feature called "Do Not Disturb", which he activated every night since.


End file.
